Behind Blue Eyes
by xcuddyismyidol21x
Summary: It is Thanksgiving at PPTH, and the angst is on! House and Cuddy get together, and he makes up with Wilson. House's parents come for a visit.


Nicole Salvatore

_To Katie, for putting up with me, and being my Wilson, and probably the only one to even read this._ _There isn't much more I can say Strawberry._

Chapter 1

Too Strong to be Vulnerable, Too Vulnerable to be Alone

There they were, staring him in the face, the easiest way out. He wouldn't have to admit he was wrong, he wouldn't have to apologize, he would just be gone. He picked up the phone and dialed an oddly unfamiliar number; he heard his mother's voice on the other end.

"Hey, mom, I just called to say Happy Thanksgiving. And umm, I love you. I know I am not the best at showing it but I do."

"I know Greg," her voice filled with confusion, as if it were a peculiar occasion to hear from her son.

"Is Dad there?"

"No, I could have him call you back."

"That's okay, I wont be here, you know home. Good-bye."

He poured the bottle of pills out on the table. Picking them up one by one, he swallowed them. Just as he put the last one up to his mouth the sound of the phone jerked it out of his hand and across the room.

"I said not to call me back," he sniped as he answered it, "What?!"

"It's me, we have a patient here, 25, new mother, ceasing, with short term memory loss, and a mass in her brain."

"Cuddy, do you really need me. All the symptoms are caused by the mass in her-"

"The masses aren't on her frontal lobe."

He hung up and grabbed his coat, speeding all the way there, looking behind him for Tritter every few blocks. That stupid cop, cost him his best, well let's face it, only friend. And wasn't going to stop until he got everything else.

He rushed up to his office, starting to feel dizzy, and grabbed a vile of ipecac syrup. He vomited for 15 minutes; most of the pills were still whole. He was throwing up his escape plan, throwing up his relief. He stared down at the blob of puke and vicodin, then grabbed his cane and went down to the patient's room.

There they were, his team. He watched them getting the history, wondering which one would betray him, or rather, which one would betray him first. Chase definitely looked best for it, considering the past. Unless he was more afraid of House than of Tritter. Foreman on the other hand, hated him, so there was a chance, but he did love his job. And Cameron, well she would be to busy trying to free all the sick puppies from the pound and day-dreaming about House to talk to the police, well if she didn't realize the cops wounded soul and fall for him as well.

Her baby lay beside her in a crib. Poor thing, he thought, either he catches what she has or is merely traumatized by growing up in a hospital.

"The mass was a result of migraine medication she probably had to stop taking during pregnancy, it wasn't in her file."

"How do you know," Cuddy looked up from her desk to see House, "you didn't talk to the patient did you?" she responded mockingly.

"No, I. I am the one who prescribed the medication. I found it a burden to write it down."

He sat in a chair across from her and placed his head in his hands, "If she hadn't read the label, it could have killed the baby. She'll be fine; we need to remove the tumors, their fairly small. But I think I should resign."

"What? House are you insane, we need you at this hospital, I need you at this hospital."

"I can't be here, I can't do this. I can't do anything. I became a doctor so I could be right all the time, but lately all I have been doing is screwing up. It's all I have ever done. Now that I have some imbecile who thinks he is Sherlock Holmes watching my every move, I have to clean up those messes. Or he blames people like Wilson and my team for them."

"You can fix it. You just have to apologize, kiss a little ass."

"I can't do that Cuddy," he stood up, raising his voice, "I can't be the bigger person, I have to be the best person. I can't be wrong, I won't!"

She gazed into his sad blue eyes, then looked down at her shoes, "Then don't quit, don't back down." He stared back at her, angry; he wasn't going to say because she said so. "You're fired."

He nodded at her and flashed his famous smirk. She smiled back, and shut her eyes, a single tear falling down. "You should go."

He rode his bike around the state, afraid to go home. He knew that is where the pills were, and what he would do with them. His job was all he had, and he even hated that. He suddenly stopped in front of a rather large, but suburban house. He walked up to the door, standing there for awhile before finally knocking.

Cuddy's face changed 10 shades when she saw him in her doorway.

"I don't want to be alone," his weak voice so far away from what it was before.

"You don't have to be."

The Morning After the Last Day of My Life

Chapter 2

"I have to go to work," the sound coming from beside him startled his half awaken body, "I never filed any papers to fire you, what do you want me to do?"

"How about a few days off?"

"Of course, you can stay here as long as you want," her soft voice made any grim thoughts fade out of his head, "Who should I put in charge?"

"Foreman being head twice might give him a power trip, and I don't want them having to answer to one another, so tell them no one is in charge, they should be able to work as equals."

"Okay," she kissed him and grabbed her purse of the nightstand. House looked over at the clock. It was only 6:30.

"She's crazy."

He rolled out of bed four hours later, found his boxers and put them on. Then he proceeded to go snooping. He looked in all of her drawers and her bathroom; there was a box of home pregnancy tests under her sink. He had completely forgotten about the invitro. What if she wanted him to, no, impossible. Practically slamming the cabinet shut, he left the room, grabbing his cane off the bed post on the way out. Slowly but surely he traveled down the stairs, looking at pictures on the walls, her and her parents, and two sisters and a brother. They looked happy; no wonder she wanted to start a family herself, she had a perfect model.

There was a pot of coffee on the counter, with a note next to it.

_House,_

_I think it was amazing of you to reach out for help. And I know you love your job, and I know you will be back. This stuff with Tritter will blow over, but the past 20 years of your life won't. You are a brilliant doctor, and under all the stubbornness a great guy. If you decide to leave while I am at work, then just please, call me. You really shouldn't be alone. And if you try anything stupid again I will save you, just to kill you myself._

He laughed as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Not because of what she said, but because now he didn't want to die, he had something to live for all along. Her.

The Things You See When No One Sees You

Chapter 3

They all paced back and forth around the room, trying to find a diagnosis. Not a word left their mouths. They stared at one another, hoping somebody had a theory. They all had the same one, that they needed help, they needed House.

"Has anybody heard from him?" Cameron asked, breaking the deadening silence.

"No," Foreman rolled his eyes, "And I called his home and cell at least 10 times."

"Look," suggested Chase, "do we really need him; instead of wasting time trying to get a hold of him we should figure this one out on our own." His colleagues stared blankly at him, "Fine, I'll go ask Cuddy if she knows where he is."

They both followed him out the door and into their boss's office. "Yes?" she asked when she saw them in front of her.

"Our patient's baby is coughing up sputum; do you have any idea where House is?" Chase asked.

She sighed and looked back at them, "Did you call him?" they looked at her as if to say_ duh_, "Right." She picked up her phone and dialed, hearing her own voice on the answering machine. "House, it's me. If you're there pick up."

"What, called for a little afternoon delight?"

"I guess your feeling better," she paused, not wanting to ask the following question, "And I know you wanted time off, but. The patient with the tumors, her baby now has heart problems. Are you sure she stopped taking that medication?"

The three doctors in her office stared at her. They never heard of her taking medication.

"She wouldn't remember if she stopped, the baby seemed healthy so I assumed. Damn it!" He threw the phone across the room. The sound on the other end made Cuddy jump. She turned back to Chase, Cameron and Foreman.

"Filter the babies blood, the mother was on medication for migraines during her pregnancy, the kid should be better by the time his mother wakes up from surgery."

They left and she dropped her head down to her desk. She went back to her paper work but could not concentrate; she was too worried about House. As she was leaving the hospital to check on him, he walked up. She dropped her bag on the ground and ran to hug him. "I was on my way to see you, why'd you come?"

"I belong here."

Detective Tritter sat in his car, watching this encounter. He had been sitting on House for three weeks. He slowly took a bite of his doughnut, as he lowered his sunglasses and narrowed his eyes. House had given him enough leverage to win a war, and to him, this was one.

Lunch with Joseph Stallon and His Wife

Chapter 4

House could hear the whaling from his office. He went down to make sure the baby was okay. A nurse was trying to soothe him, swaying him back and forth, but the crying continued. As House took the child in his own arms, he immediately stopped. He glanced over to see the mother still asleep. "We're just going to take a little walk."

"House," Cameron said when she saw her boss holding a baby, "Is that our patient?"

"His name is Tyler; you can be so impersonal Dr. Cameron."

She rolled her eyes and laughed it off, "Okay, why is Tyler in our office?"

"We're just hanging out." He placed the child facing him on his lap and bounced him up and down. Both he and Tyler were laughing. The three subordinates looked at each other in confusion. Then they shook their heads and went back to work.

Cuddy walked in not too long after, "Hey, please tell me that baby is _your_ patient and that whoever you took him from knows it."

"Yes, he is, and I left her a note," they gave each other a look and smiled for a moment.

"Well, are we still on for lunch?" she looked over at Tyler, "You can take your new friend with you."

"Sure, but ah, why don't you take him," he slowly handed the child over to her, pausing when they caught each other's eyes, "Let's go."

"Sorry, one day I promise we won't eat in the cafeteria, but it is illegal to take him off hospital grounds and there is a certain cop watching me from out in the parking lot."

He watched her intently as she fed the child a bottle of formula. She looked so, perfect. Maybe he really would want to…

"Greg!" when he heard his mother behind him he thought he was delusional, until he turned around to see her along side his father, walking up to him. He shifted back in his chair, tensing up.

"What are you guys doing here," well when you called yesterday we decided to come down here and wish you a proper Happy Thanksgiving. You know it's one of those 'family tradition' things."

He laughed and hugged her tightly, "I missed you Mom," and then he shook his father's hand, "Dad."

They both looked over at Cuddy and Tyler. "Oh, sorry, this is my, um, boss Lisa Cuddy, and Tyler; he is my latest patient. Cuddy, Tyler, these are my parents Joseph Stallon and Blythe House."

His father gave him the look of death, "My name is Jonathan House."

"Nice to meet you," she looked at her watch, "So sorry, but I have to go and- Oh my god, okay this is just getting annoying," House and his parents looked beside them to see a man hiding behind a newspaper, "at least think of something clever."

She handed Tyler over to House and strutted over to his table. She slammed the newspaper down onto the table, "Get the hell out of my hospital!"

"I am here investigating a doctor who breaks the law, treats people like crap, and has no ethics what so ever."

"No, you aren't investigating, you're over here, breaking the law, treating people like crap, and demonstrating the fact that _you_ have no ethics what so ever. And _you _aren't doing it to save lives; _you _are trying to deal with your own personal vendetta against a doctor here, bringing down anyone in your way, and wasting time watching him when you could be doing _your _job."

"Right," he stood up and looked her straight in the eye, "but then again, you are sleeping with him so why should I take your word."

"Because, I'm not the one who is hiding behind the bushes and walking around in a trench coat and dark glasses. I am however the one that will press charges if I ever see you here again."

The House's stood in incredulity at her speech, particularly the youngest. He walked up beside her and put his arm around her. The entire cafeteria was silent, taken back by the outburst. Then, all of the sudden, they started to cheer. Jonathan looked around, confused at why they would cheer; everything they heard proved some sort of lie, some ethical breech. Who would anybody cheer for that? What made them believe his son was the hero?

He walked his parents back to his office, Cuddy took Tyler. At first they just sat quietly. "So," his mother asked, "what do you want to do for Thanksgiving?"

He reached into his pocket, shuffling around for his vicodin. This was going to be a long day.

It is a Wise Father that Knows His Own Child

Chapter 5

They sat around his small dining room table, eating a delicious Thanksgiving dinner. No one did anything but stare at their plates. House didn't want _this _to be his family. Shoving the last bit of turkey into his mouth he got up and put his plate in the sink. He sat back down, waiting for his parents to finish; it was the polite thing to do. "So, Mom, I heard you saying something before about a pottery class."

"Oh yes," she paused to swallow her food, "It is so much fun, I should send you something I made, maybe a pen holder for your desk?"

"That would be nice."

"Well, I am certainly full," she stated.

"Here," he said as he reached for her plate, let me get that for you. He put in the sink and they stared at his father, eating every last crumb on his plate.

"Jonathan?"

"Fine, then, I am full! You can take my plate, unless, you only want to take your mothers, this entire trip she is the only one you talked to!"

He pushed the plate off the table, shattering it into a million pieces. "There, all better."

"What, I am going to have to clean up your mess now; well it is just like old times isn't it? Are you going to run up to your room now?"

"No. I am-"

There was a knock at House's door, he ignored his father. There was Cuddy, soaking wet from the rain. "My flight got cancelled and I didn't want to go home, so I came here, is that okay?"

"Yea, come in," he looked annoyed when she saw his parents in the other room, "why don't you go shower and get warmed up. I'll get you something to eat."

"Thank you," she leaned in and gave him a kiss, then walked into the bathroom, nodding kindly at his mother.

He went back, walking past his parents, and got out a broom and dust pan. He dumped the plate into the garbage, looking up at his father, "I'm a big boy now, I can clean up my own messes."

"I, I think it is time for us to leave," Blythe said as she hugged her son, "Tell Dr. Cuddy I said good-bye, and Happy Thanksgiving."

"Okay Mom, love you." His parents grabbed their bags and swept passed him out the door.

"Greg," his father whispered, "You were right."

Because A Family Can Come Hidden a Friend

Chapter 6

House and Cuddy sat on the couch, watching A _Charlie Brown Thanksgiving_. She was nestled in his arms, and every so often he would lean down and kiss her head. Someone started to knock on his door. He looked up, wondering who it could be.

"Wilson, what are you doing here?"

Cuddy stood up from the couch, "I asked him to come."

"Thank you," he glanced over at her and then back to Wilson.

"I, brought pizza, I asked for a topping of turkey, thought it would be festive," he looked down at the box, "now it just sounds gross."

"Sounds okay to me, so what are you waiting for? Come in. Let's get this belated Thanksgiving on the road."

The three of them laughed and took a slice of pizza, then sat back down on the couch. He put his arm back around Cuddy, and then jokingly around Wilson. As they took a bite of their pizza, they all spit it out.

"What was I thinking?!"

"I am thinking ew!" Cuddy chimed in.

House stared into space, the same way he did when ever he solved a case. Then he ran into his kitchen, popped 3 pieces of bread into the toaster, a bag of popcorn into the microwave, and scavenged around is cabinets for pretzels and jelly beans. He came out with three plates and said, "Now this is a Charlie Brown Thanksgiving."

They ate their "feasts" happily, House looked around him. This, he thought, is his family. The people he couldn't, live with out.

He asked Wilson to stay the night, so he slept on the couch. At 2 o'clock Cuddy's screams of joy coming from the bathroom awakened them. She ran into the bedroom jumping up and down, "I'm pregnant!!"

House leaped of is bed and hugged her, jumping up and down in beat.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"You're pregnant?"

"She's pregnant!"

"You're pregnant!"

He to joined the hug, following along suit with the jumping. Falling down from hyperventilation they sat on the bed.

"I am the father right?"

"HOUSE!"


End file.
